Gyakuten heisoku
Gyakuten heisoku(逆転閉塞, Japanese for Reversed Obliteration) is a technique that reverses ones ki and reiryoku flow at such a rate it also reverses their subconsious with their consious. To do this technique you must have your Reiryoku limiters removed through needles, surgery or acupuncture.After having your limiters removed you begin a meditation state called Tentai Jisshi(天体実施, japanese for 'Celestial Embodiment'). Once in this state you can begin to see your own reiryoku flow as you force your soul out of your body without the need for a shinigami badge, etc... You then start to adjust your ki flow so it moves faster and then when you are ready reverse your whole ki flo w. If you fail an attempt your ki fluctuates for a day and you can't use any reiryoku based attacks for a short period of time. Only certain beings can use this technique as you must be born with abnormally large ki and reiryoku reserves and have a means of breaking your meridian limit.Once you have mastered the state you go through several stages before your subconscious becomes synchronized with your body: Steps to full Gyakuten Heisoku #Limitless Reiryoku:Once you use Gyakuten heisoku, your reiryoku seems unlimited. This is due to the fact that when your ki cycles your body it releases some naturally, but when reversed it directly absorbs ki from the air and through the skin cells. #Pseudo State:The 'Pseudo State' is where the subconscious partially takes over the body but you can still stop yourself from doing certain actions out of safety. Your body defends on instinct but dosen't attack on it. #Reishi leakage:The 3rd stage is when your reishi begins to leak, it gives you a small glow around your body but can grow into visible flames, in Shiroi's case, or small flashes of light that emit from your body. #Animalistic nature: about a day after training while your reishi leaks your nature changes when using Gyakuten heisoku as your subconscious takes even more control, you mistake your friends for foes and think of anything as a threat, this is the most dangerous step of the Gyakuten heisoku as you have a huge chance of killing a loved one. #Full conscious switching:Your subconscious switches with your conscious totally so you are left in your inner world and you can see yourself by looking out as if you are looking out of a large pair of eyes. You feel no wounds from your body but after the technique finishes you can come out with broken bones and torn muscles. You heal quicker than normal due to the meridians been enlarged. #Full control:After meditation and patience you will be able to use the Gyakuten heisoku fully while merging both instinct with tactical thought. You think about decisions but still maintain the enhanced body strength and awareness. Forced Gyakuten Heisoku There is a method of forcing a human or shinigami with low reiryoku to undertake the process of Gyakuten Heisoku by consuming the Sūnwùkōng de shēngmìng lìliàng(孫悟空的生命力量, Chinese for Monkey King's Life Force) is an orb of pure reiryoku that gives the user a burst of power similar to the animalistic stage of Gyakuten Heisoku by; instead of opening the meridians, pushing them open dangerously with dense ki. A normal human will only survive in this state for about 3 days after spitting up blood and blood vessel bursts. Known Practitioners *Shiroi Senkō *Shiraga Kame Category:HollowHunters Category:Techniques Category:Anti-Shinigami Technique